Malédiction
by Yunoki
Summary: [Commande de SerenaHarmonia] Miiko le sait, son attirance pour Serena vire à l'obsession. Est-ce seulement parce qu'elles sont de la même espèce ? Ou bien quelque chose de plus profond se cache-t-il derrière tout ça ?


_Bonsoir à tous,_

 _Eh oui, deux textes en une soirée. Quoi je suis productive ? Loin de là, ici aussi, ce texte à maintenant quelques mois. Comme pour le précédent, j'ai malheureusement oublié de le mettre en ligne et je préfère le faire maintenant plutôt que de faire traîner la chose._  
 _En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Pseudo:** SerenaHarmonia, mais on peut raccourcir à Serena.

 **Genre du one-shot souhaité:** Romance avec une pointe de yuri.

 **Description plus ou moins précise:** Serena est dans le monde d'Eel depuis quelques mois. Elle appartient à la garde des ombres et elle est plutôt douée. Elle gagne assez vite la confiance de Miiko, même si cette dernière ne veux pas l'avouer. Mais lors d'une mission où la kitsune en chef dû participer avec les chefs de gardes, Serena et quelques autres membres, Serena s'effondre. Personne n'arrive à trouver ce qu'elle a. Sauf Miiko Bien sûr ^^ Sinon c'est pas marrant x). Elle se rend compte que la jeune femme prend possession de ses pouvoirs et que son corps se métamorphose. Elle se rend compte qu'elle a peur de la perdre et des sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour elle. **  
**Vous avez quartiers libre sur leur relation et la nature de la mission. N'hésitez pas à faire une transformation très douloureuse. Et si il pouvait avoir un petit épilogue, je serais contente ^^

 **Personnages principaux:** Miiko et Serena

 **Personnages secondaires:** Les autres.

 **Point de vue désiré:** Comme vous le voulez.

* * *

 **Malédiction**

C'était une belle journée à Eldarya. Quelque chose de plutôt commun, car il ne semblait jamais vouloir pleuvoir sur la Cité d'Eel ces derniers temps. Miiko, installée à son bureau fixait le même parchemin depuis cinq minutes sans arriver à se concentrer. En vérité, elle relisait la première phrase pour la quinzième fois au moins lorsqu'un cri de frustration lui échappa et qu'elle reposa brusquement le papier. La Kitsune n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à la nouvelle recrue de la garde de l'ombre : Serena. La jeune fille qui, quelques mois plus tôt, était apparue dans la salle du cristal.

Plus que ça, la jeune femme semblait se trimballer un baguage assez conséquent –comme beaucoup de membres de la garde, mais n'en parlait pratiquement jamais. Cependant les pouvoirs dont elle faisait parfois montre avaient tout de suite interpellé Miiko et assez rapidement la recrue lui avait avoué être à demi-kitsune. Elle-même l'avait appris après la réaction explosive de la potion révélatrice qu'Ezarel avait préparée. Instinctivement, comme si un blocage avait cédé en elle, la chef de garde avait été attirée par Serena. Parce qu'elle était comme elle et la jeune chef n'avait pas vu l'un de ses semblables depuis si longtemps qu'il était parfois difficile de ne pas la regarder lorsqu'elle était dans la pièce. Leiftan lui avait d'ailleurs fait plusieurs remarques à ce sujet et elle l'avait envoyée proprement dans ses cinquante mètres. Cependant au fond, Miiko se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait un léger favoritisme et que cela exacerbait la confiance qu'elle portait à l'ombrette.

La Kitsune soupira et reprit le message abandonné sur son bureau. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise au fil de sa lecture et une fois qu'elle eut terminé prit à peine le temps de réfléchir qu'elle écrivait déjà des missives aux trois autres chefs de garde qu'elle envoya par magie. Parfois il était plus simple de recourir aux basiques que de faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre et ainsi, ils comprendraient l'urgence du message.

Peu de temps après, Nevra, Valkyon et Ezarel étaient dans son bureau, impatients et légèrement inquiets de leur prochaine mission.

– Merci d'être arrivés si rapidement les garçons. Bon voilà de quoi il en retourne, l'un de nos éclaireurs à eu vent d'une information très intéressante. Un objet du temple principal des Kitsune a été retrouvé. Dans sa lettre il n'a pas vraiment plus expliqué à quoi il ressemblait, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que nous devons le retrouver. Choisissez chacun un membre de confiance dans votre garde et préparez-vous, nous partons demain matin avant l'aube.

– Quoi tu viens aussi avec nous ? demande Ezarel en haussant un sourcil à la fois incrédule et contrarié.

– Ezarel tu ne comprends pas. C'est un objet des Kitsune, seul l'un d'entre nous peut le déplacer sans qu'un malheur arrive. N'oublie pas à quel point nous pouvons être doués en malédiction. De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix, Keroshane et Leiftan géreront les choses ici en attendant.

– Bien.

L'Elfe hocha la tête un peu sèchement et se détourna pour sortir du bureau d'un pas rapide. Les deux autres le regardèrent étrangement, mais finirent eux aussi par quitter la pièce.

Le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent aux portes du quartier général chacun accompagné d'une de leurs compagnes de garde et Miiko remarqua tout de suite Serena. La chef de la Cité d'Eel donna l'ordre et tous se mirent en mouvement pour atteindre le port. Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le bateau que la kitsune aborda sa semblable :

– Nevra t'a expliqué le but de notre mission ?

– Eh bien, je suppose que c'est le cas puisque tu en fais également partie.

– Seul un kitsune peut récupérer un objet de sa race, autrement il est maudit, murmura Miiko en perdant son regard sur l'étendue bleu.

– Je ne pensais pas que nous pouvions être mauvais...

La jeune femme siffla un rire, comme si elle était un renard et tourna la tête dans la direction de Serena, ses yeux à la pupille fendue croisant les siens.

– Nous ne naissons pas bons ou mauvais, nous le devenons, mais nous sommes toujours de nature capricieuse et si quelque chose qui nous appartient est volé alors... Elle marqua une pause. Disons que nous savons assurer nos arrières.

Sur ces mots, elle se retira et ne lui adressa plus un seul mot du reste de la traversée, vexant quelque peu la jeune membre.

Quand la terre fut en vue et qu'ils retrouvèrent enfin le plancher des vaches, l'informateur de Miiko vint les accueillir et les conduisit non loin de la zone où l'objet avait été vu. Arrivé à huit cent mètres d'où il se trouvait, il s'arrêta net.

– Personne ne peut avancer plus loin, ceux qui ont essayé de s'approcher ou de déloger l'objet ont été.. Enfin ils ne sont plus en état.

Miiko hocha la tête pour le remercier et il s'en alla rapidement.

– Les garçons, vous établissez un périmètre sans jamais vous approcher plus que cette distance.

Puis elle se retourna vers Serena, serrant son bâton fermement entre ses doigts.

– Tu viens avec moi ?

Serena n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seule une nouvelle fois avec Miiko. Elle appréciait beaucoup la chef de la garde d'Eel, mais son comportement sur le bateau l'avait vexée. S'apprêtant à dire non elle ouvrit la bouche, mais c'est un « oui » qui sortit. Au fond d'elle la jeune femme sentait que quelque chose d'important allait arriver et Miiko était comme elle, en sachant tellement sur sa race, leur race, sans jamais vouloir s'étendre dessus pour autant.

Toutes les deux s'approchèrent de l'endroit approximatif où était l'objet. Plus elles se rapprochaient, plus Serena se sentait comme attirée vers un point précis. Elle ne savait pas si sa compagne ressentait la même chose, mais suivit son instinct jusqu'à découvrir une sorte de long bâton. La demi-kitsune le sentait, c'était ça qu'elles venaient chercher, elle se baissa et l'attrapa. Il ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Miiko, mais sans la cage accrochée, il y avait également des runes gravées dessus et lorsqu'elle passa son pouce dessus elles brillèrent un instant avant de s'éteindre. Serena se retourna pour interpeller celle qui l'accompagnait, mais seul un hurlement de douleur franchit ses lèvres. Elle eut à peine conscience qu'un seau était apparût sur sa peau qu'elle chuta au sol, son corps se tordant dans tous les sens et sa main ne lâchant pas l'artefact magique.

Au hurlement de Serena, Miiko s'était précipitée sur elle, vite rejointe par les autres. Le seau sur la peau de la brune brillait intensément et la faisait souffrir. Miiko ordonna aux autres chefs de l'immobiliser sans tenter de lui subtiliser l'arme qu'elle tenait. Comme elle ne pouvait plus bouger, la dirigeante de la Cité d'Eel put enfin parcourir les runes qui couraient sur la peau de sa compagne et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

– C'est un seau de scellage des pouvoirs Kitsune, seul quelqu'un du même sang qu'elle à pu lui faire ça.

– Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Miiko ?, demanda Nevra.

– Cela veut dire que Serena est n'est peut-être pas du tout humaine, le bâton réveille ses pouvoirs et-

Un hurlement provenant de la jeune femme à terre la coupa dans sa phrase, à présent le sceau semblait s'effacer et une lueur dorée l'entourait. Miiko reconnu tout de suite que c'était l'aura de Serena qui apparaissait et elle-même s'entoura de la sienne, bleue. La chef et les autres virent des oreilles et une queue de renard pousser petit à petit puis se recouvrir de poils noirs, ce qui n'était pas sans douleur. Lorsque la transformation fut terminée la jeune femme s'évanouit, le contre coup serait rude.

Les autres ne perdirent pas de temps pour transporter la Kistune qui venait d'éveiller ses pouvoirs. Malgré la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie, aucune blessure n'était apparue, du moins, rien qui soit physique.

De retour sur le bateau elle fut installée dans une cabine et Miiko la veilla. Ou plutôt elle empêchait quiconque d'entrer dans la pièce qui n'était pas un Kitsune, ce qui réduisait considérablement la liste. Les yeux à moité dans le vague, elle se rendait compte que son comportement ne pouvait pas seulement venir –pas que du moins, du fait que Serena était comme elle. C'était plus que ça, tellement plus et la capitaine de la garde étincelante s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant. C'était d'un risible.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha sur le corps encore endormi, gravant chaque détail de la nouvelle apparence de l'autre jeune femme avant de s'abaisser un peu et de lui voler un baiser.

– Je te protégerais toujours, murmura-t-elle doucement avant de se relever, le regard lointain.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Eel, Serena s'était réveillée et on avait pu lui faire le topo sur la situation. Elle semblait plutôt bien prendre son changement physique et magique même si un million de questions tournaient dans sa tête.

Arrivés au port ils furent un peu surpris d'être accueillis par Leiftan qui observa Serena comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, de légères rougeurs étant apparues sur ses joues. Le remarquant la jeune femme s'était gentiment moquée de lui avant de pendre ses bras à son cou et de l'embrasser. Cela eut le mérite de réveiller son amoureux qui le lui rendit en la serrant contre lui.

Incapable de supporter cette vision Miiko s'était tourné vers ses chefs de garde et avait dit sèchement :

– Rapport de mission. Maintenant.

Puis elle était passée devant le couple enlacé sans un mot et regagna le Quartier Général d'un pas raide et rapide. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle fut dans son bureau et la porte fermée à double tour qu'elle craqua. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle jamais aimer quelqu'un qui lui était accessible ? Était-ce sa malédiction ?

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _En espérant que ce one shot vous ai plu. Un petit commentaire ?_

 **TEASER :** J'ai participé au concours du Fan Club de l'Homme-Masqué sur le forum. Oui cette fois c'est un texte tout neuf que je vous promet. Il paraîtra après les résultats qui devraient arriver début septembre.


End file.
